


Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)

by HippieGeekGirl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles, You could read this as a relationship but it's mostly gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/HippieGeekGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights on the Milano are actually pretty comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with the Eurythmics song, but I couldn't resist the title.

The thing was, the Milano wasn't really made for a crew of five. The Nova Corps had rebuilt her as good as new (or better in some ways, though Peter hated to admit it) but things were still a bit cramped as they each tried to carve out their own spaces while not getting in each others' way too much.

Surprisingly, the sleeping arrangements had been the easiest thing to negotiate. Gamora insisted she could sleep sitting up just as well as she could lying down and usually stayed on the bridge when everyone else turned in for the night. Peter and Drax had the two available bunks to themselves, because Groot usually slept upright, vines and branches holding him firmly in place, and Rocket usually slept... on Groot.

That had been a bit of a surprise, though it was the kind of surprise that seemed completely obvious in hindsight. Once Groot had grown big enough Rocket had simply climbed up on him one night, glaring at them as if daring them to say something about it. No one had. Currently Rocket was stretched out on one of Groot's arms, which he'd grown wider in order to support him. His nose was pressed against Groot's bark in what Peter had come to recognize as an affectionate gesture between them. It was ridiculously cute, though he'd never say so within earshot of the pair. He liked his internal organs where they belonged, thank you.

He opened his eyes as a familiar green-skinned figure moved quietly through the dimly lit room. “Couldn't sleep?”

“I wanted company,” she said simply. “Move over.”

He scooted over to make room for her as she slipped into the bed behind him, wrapping an arm lightly around his waist. He wasn't sure how he'd ended up as the little spoon in the equation, but he wasn't about to complain. He knew this was nothing more than friendly companionship, or even just a desire to sleep horizontally rather than vertically, but there was still a kind of intimacy to it that felt pretty nice.

He watched as Rocket shifted in his sleep, making a noise that he couldn't quite define. Groot's arm shifted right along with him, extra branches curling outward to keep him safely with him. On this particular night his anchoring branches extended into Drax's bunk, drawing him into their little circle as well. Peter sometimes wondered what it was like to have someone to carry you like that. To know they'd never let you fall.

As Gamora pulled him a bit closer, he realized he already knew.


End file.
